The Wedding
by Akane Fukuyama
Summary: SasuHina/ . Hari ini adalah hari yang selalu ia nantikan. Hari ini dengan resmi ia akan menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi hatinya terasa sakit, karna ia harus membayar mahal pernikahannya itu dengan sesuatu yang tidak ternilai.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC dll

Pairing :, SasuHina

Genre : Romance / Angst

**TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat gagah dengan tuksedo putih yang membungkus tubuhnya yang sempurna. Wajah tampannya terlihat datar. Tapi kedua bola mata hitamnya terlihat sendu. Hari ini adalah hari yang selalu ia nantikan. Hari ini dengan resmi ia akan menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi hatinya terasa sakit, karna ia harus membayar mahal pernikahannya itu dengan sesuatu yang tidak ternilai. Nyawa rival abadinya, sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berharap ia dapat mengusir rasa sesak yang sedari tadi bercokol di hatinya.

"Sasuke-sama. Semua sudah siap. Anda telah ditunggu." Kata Juugo, asisten Sasuke.

"Hn. Pergilah Juugo." Usir Sasuke. Juugo pamit undur diri.

"Gomen." Kata Sasuke pelan. Ia berjalan keluar. Dia berjalan menuju altar. Dimana nanti ia akan mengikat gadis itu selamanya. Dia melihat ayahnya, Fugaku, sedang merangkul Mikoto, ibunya, di baris depan. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Di sebelah ibunya, Itachi, kakaknya satu – satunya, juga memancarkan kebahagiaan. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang wanita berambut orange duduk dengan kaku. Tangannya terlihat digenggam oleh Itachi. Namikaze Kyuubi-ah bukan, Uchiha Kyuubi, kakak iparnya, melempar pandangan membunuh ke arahnya. Sasuke membalas tatapan itu datar. Saat ia tiba di altar, dengan jelas ia melihat wajah semua tamu yang hadir. Hanya keluarganya yang terlihat bahagia, sedangkan yang lain menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Datar, dingin, dan marah. Dengan jelas ia menatap Haruno Sakura- sahabatnya sejak SD, menatapnya dengan amarah yang meluap – luap. Andai saja Sai dan Ino, kedua orang yang duduk di sisi Sakura tidak mencengkram tangannya, mungkin gadis itu akan berlari ke arahnya dan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Suara mars yang dimainkan Shisui, salah satu sepupunya, mulai mengalun. Bertanda pernikahannya akan segera dimulai. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan ditanggungnya nanti. Pintu gereja terbuka. Muncul sesosok wanita berambut biru gelap yang disanggul tinggi, mengenakan gaun pengantin yang indah, sambil mengenggam bunga mawar putih. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan altar.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat datar, sama seperti dirinya. Tatapannya kosong dan hampa. Hati kecil Sasuke sakit melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh wanita yang dicintainya itu. Tapi egonya lah yang menang. Ia akan tetap mengikat gadis ini, apapun resikonya.

Hinata, nama gadis itu, telah tiba di hadapannya. Pendeta mulai membacakan janji suci mereka.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha, bersediakah engkau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu, baik di dalam suka maupun duka ?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Di pelupuk matanya tergambar jelas cengiran khas lima jari sahabatnya.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Sasuke. "Gomen, Naruto." Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah engkau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu, baik di dalam suka maupun duka ?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Hinata tegas. Sasuke agak kaget mendengar nada bicara Hinata.

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri." Kata sang pendeta. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Hinata. Bibir mereka bertemu. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kehampaan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Tatapan Hinata tetap sama. Kosong. Sasuke tersenyum miris melihat Hinata. Hatinya sakit. Mungkin inilah balasan Kami-sama untuknya. Untuk dosa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia teringat secarik kertas yang kemarin Kyuubi berikan padanya.

####

_Untuk Teme._

_Ah, mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku ini pengecut atau apa. Karna hanya berani mengirimkan surat ini padamu. Tapi tak apalah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ejekanmu kok. Hehehe. Alasanku menulis surat ini hanya satu kok. Kau menyukai Hinata-chan kan ? eh, bukan. Kau mencintainya kan Teme ? kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku ? andai saja kau jujur, mungkin aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Hinata-chan juga. Aku tau kau sangat mencintainya Teme. Sama sepertiku. Aku berikan sebuah kesempatan untukmu. Minggu depan, aku akan pergi ke Suna. Kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu saat aku tidak ada. Aku tau, kau tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu karna kau menghormatiku kan Teme ? Bila Hinata-chan memilihmu, aku akan merelakannya untukmu. Kau pria yang jauh lebih hebat dariku Teme. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga Hinata lebih baik daripada aku. _

_Salam, dari Sahabatmu. _

_Namikaze 'Dobe' Naruto. _

**Minna san :D **

**Saya kembali, kali ini dengan pairing SasuHina XD **

**Mungkin saya akan memberikan prequelnya :D**

**tapi tergantung review... hehehe**

**Review, flame di tunggu Minna :D**

**Salam, Akane Fukuyama**


End file.
